Solstice
by sydni
Summary: As a girl runs away from home to escape the family she feels she doesn't belong in, she ends up gaining a new one in the process. How will she deal with the drastic changes the Cullens bring to her life? REWRITTEN M for language
1. Prologue

Prologue

At first I thought that leaving home wouldn't be so bad. I thought '_Hey! I'm a smart 17 year-old; I can live on my own. I don't need to live by the stupid rules my parents made up.'_ Oh how wrong I was.

Here I was in the middle of New Hampshire with a messenger bag full of clothes and $10. What was I doing in New Hampshire you ask? Well, it beats the shit out of me. I guess if I had to really give an answer to that question it would probably be that it's far enough away from my family that I'd never have to see them again.

Before you ask, my family was not abusive in the slightest. They were more interested in getting "high" on life and nature, than taking care of their 17 year-old daughter.

Some people would say that that's awesome; that it's every kids dream to be left alone by their parents. But if you've had to deal with that for basically your entire life, you'd be upset too. So rather than deal with my parents being constantly high and their freakish obsession with nature, I decided to jet out of there.

As I relived my memories, I crossed the street to get to the nearest 24-hour convenience store (it must have been 1 am at the earliest). In a matter of seconds, I was hit with the view of blinding headlights, and moments later, a massive amount of pain greeted me, and I, giving into the pain, blacked out.

But, before I black out I remembered being picked up and carried away by someone who kept muttering, "Relax" and "Everything will be alright."

Once I blacked out though, I wasn't welcomed by the peaceful calm all the books talked about. Instead it was a raging fire that spread throughout my entire body, and it took everything in me to stop myself from screaming out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>So after a big plot bunny attacked my brain, I decided to <em>again<em> rewrite the story. This time however, there are only a few minor adjustments so that this new idea works out, and I don't end up with an extremely annoying Mary-Sue-esque character.**

**Enjoy :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**So to start off, I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I really don't want to give you 10,000 reasons as to why I haven't updated in so long, so I'll just give you the one. I basically lost interest in this story for a while, and by the time I finally regained some of that inspiration, I began to feel overwhelmed with everything that was going on in my life, and I apologize because it has affected my writing and impacted all of you because you were all counting on me to update this story. So for that I apologize.**

**I won't go into detail about what has been going on because most of you probably don't really even care, but the gist of it is really that I haven't been managing my time properly and setting aside a specific time of my day to just write. So again I apologize and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**Also I want to thank my friend for beta-ing this chapter for me as I absolutely needed it, and would also like to thank those of who have stuck by me even though I am horrible at updating.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

When the burning finally began to subside, I realized that I might actually be dead now.

'Well,' I thought, 'it's better than feeling like I'm on fire.'

I was, eventually, able to open my eyes, and realized I was in an unfamiliar room. I sat up quickly and looked around.

A million thoughts ran through my mind like, 'Where the hell am I?'; 'How did I get here?'; and 'I hope I wasn't kidnapped because that would suck.'

I was snapped out of my thoughts by someone clearing their throat.

I whipped my head in the direction of the sound, and saw a blonde-haired male with gold eyes smiling slightly at me. The next thing I knew, I was crouched down on the floor in the opposite corner of the room from him.

'How the hell did I get over here so fast?' I thought. I was finally able to find my voice, and with as much courage as I had at that point said, "Who are you, and what do you want from me?"

For a moment I was completely caught off guard by the person that just spoke, before realizing that it was me. It was much lighter sounding, almost like bells.

"Relax," the man said. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Why should I believe you?" I replied. "For all I know, you could be trying to drug and kill me." That caused him to chuckle. Is this guy for real?

"Relax," he repeated. "I promise I won't hurt you." I gave him one last wary look before getting up from my crouched position on the floor. "My name is Carlisle," he continued, "and I've brought you back to my home because you were in an accident."

"If I was in an accident, shouldn't you have brought me to the hospital!?" I yelled. Yeah, I was bugging out a bit, but I was in some strange guy's house. He chuckled a bit.

"I am a doctor," he replied. "You would not have made it if I brought you to the hospital; you had a very faint heartbeat and you weren't breathing. It was a hit and run."

"So I was basically a road pizza?" I asked. "That makes me dead then, right?"

"Not exactly," he answered.

"Well if I'm not dead, what am I?" Carlisle gave me a small smile.

"I'll leave you alone for a few minutes to figure that out. In the mean time, I ask that you not leave this house for any reason."

"Why?"

"It isn't safe for you to be outside," he said. "If you need me, I'll be right down the hall, all the way on the end."

Carlisle gave me another tentative smile before leaving the room, and shutting the door behind him.

So this guy basically tells me that I was dead, but now I'm not. Then, says he brought me back to his house and then tells me not to leave. This guy is most definitely hella' trippin'. All I knew was that there was no way I was staying here.

As quietly as I could, I opened the window and climbed out. Once I was out the window though, I realized that I must have been on, at least, the third floor, so I closed my eyes, let go, and waited for the loud thud and a lot of pain, but it never came.

"That's so ace," I whispered. I quickly looked back up at the window I had just jumped from, and when I realized he didn't hear me, I took off running into the forest.

I looked around as I ran, and noticed that I was moving really fast, but could still see everything so clearly. I also noticed that I never ran out of breath. On second thought, I hadn't been breathing at all.

I stopped running, took a deep breath in through my nose, and froze as I smelled something appetizing, which caused my throat to burn.

Something inside me took over as I ran without thinking to the source of the smell. Then I attacked it; snapping its neck and clamping my teeth down on it.

It wasn't until I had drained it dry that I realized what I had done. And at that moment, the only thing I could say was, "I hope that wasn't Bambi's mom."

My throat still burned though, so I searched for something else to satisfy my thirst.

It wasn't until after my fourth deer, that the burning in my throat was at a tolerable level.

"Why are you denying yourself of your natural food source?"

Upon hearing another voice, I went straight into a protective crouch, and bared my teeth and growled at the one who spoke.

He was tall and lean, with short, light brown hair, pale skin, and crimson eyes. He was dressed in a charcoal colored coat, a grey turtleneck shirt, black gloves, and what looked like black dress pants and shoes.

He cocked his head to one side in question as he stared at me from his position 20 feet away from me. And then he was right in front of me.

"Newborn," he said. "Did your creator leave you here to fend for yourself?"

I don't know what made me do it, but I stopped growling and stood up straight. It was like my whole body shut down for a second. Although I didn't trust this person, I felt that he wasn't going to hurt me. "Tell me little one, do you even know what you've become?"

I stared at him terrified; I had no idea, but he did.

"Tesoro, you must know what you've become," he continued. "I'll give you a hint." He began to slowly circle me. "Think back to what you were doing before my arrival." It took me only a moment to recount what I was doing before realization dawned on my face. I had become a vampire.

I looked at him, again terrified, to see that he was smirking at me.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled. "You can't be serious?! Holy shit-balls! This guy is a total burn-out! Goddamnson of a bitch!"

Then I remembered that I wasn't alone. So, I looked up in the direction of what's-his-face and saw him staring at me with an eyebrow raised and an amused expression. The sudden sound of laughter told me that someone else was there.

The other guy, who was still laughing hysterically, walked over and joined what's-his-face.

"So she knows?" the other guy said to what's-his-face once he finally stopped laughing.

What's-his-face stared at the other guy with a blank look before saying, "Yes Felix, she knows," in a monotone sort of voice.

Then the other guy, now known as Felix, turned to me and said in a mocking voice, "So you're a vampire." I honestly had no idea what to say at that point, and I'm guessing I just sort of stared at him with a shocked expression on my face.

"I think we should just put her out of her misery, don't you?" Felix said to what's-his-face.

Now I couldn't tell if he was joking or not, but as Felix started coming towards me and what's-his-face just stood there, I freaked out again. Felix then reached his arm out to grab me, and all I could think in that moment was 'get the hell away from me.'

Suddenly, Felix was thrown back as if he was somehow hit by a runaway train. All I could do was gape in the direction that he flew off in.

"Interesting," what's-his-face said after a moment. "You may be of some use after all."

I was still gaping like an idiot by the time Felix got back from wherever he flew off to, and what's-his-face was smirking again.

"Did you have a nice trip, Felix?" what's-his-face asked with a smirk still on his face. Felix just rolled his eyes.

"Considering the rumors were actually just rumors, can we leave now?" Felix asked. What's-his-face nodded his head. "What about the girl? Are we taking her?"

"Considering what's she's just done, I'd say Aro might find her quite useful," what's-his-face replied.

"Alright, so the girl comes with us."

"The girl is right here," I said sarcastically after finally regaining my voice. Boy did it sound completely different. "And what if she doesn't want to go?" 'And why am I still referring to myself in the third person?' I thought.

"Well it's either you come with us or you die," Felix said. Is this dude serious!?

"Get real, dickweed," I replied.

"Would you like to die?" he asked.

"Would you like a fresh one?"

"I think she's suicidal," Felix said to what's-his-face, completely ignoring me again.

"Possibly, but I think she's quite amusing," he replied. Then what's-his-face turned to me. "You're really caught in quite the predicament, aren't you?" I just crossed my arms and game him the and-your-point-is look causing him to smirk. Then he calmly walked towards me.

"I am afraid your choices are quite limited, Tesoro," he continued in a soft tone. "As you are a newborn on your own, it seems that you must either come with us or be killed."

"Why is that?" I asked. So I had an attitude, big deal. You would too if a complete stranger told you that your only options were to go with him or die.

"Look at this from our perspective," what's-his-face answered. "You are a newborn vampire, and regardless of what your food choices are," he continued with a disgusted look at the dead deer on the ground, "you may end up massacring an entire town just by stepping anywhere near a human, and that would not look good for us." I gave him a very skeptical look before finally deciding that he was probably right.

"Fine," I huffed. "But just so you know, I won't like it."

"It'll grow on you," Felix replied. Then he tried to grab my arm.

"Unless you want to go on another vacation, I suggest you don't touch me," I said. Felix glared at me for a moment before turning and walking away. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I immediately felt myself get into a protective crouch and start to growl. What's-his-face just gave me an amused smirk while I glared at him as I relaxed.

"You are going to have to learn to stay calm, Tesoro," what's-his-face said. I continued to glare at him as I crossed my arms. He sighed, probably realizing that I was not going to give in easily, before placing that same non-committal look on his face.

"Now just as a formality," he said, "is there anything you need before we leave?" The moment he asked, I immediately thought of my parents. Their faces were no longer clear in my mind, but I had no doubts about who they were. Because they really paid no attention to me anyway, I figured they wouldn't even realize I was gone. Hell, I had left for a week before, and they never even knew I wasn't with them. Whatever, they're better off without me anyway.

"No," I answered. "There's nothing here for me." Even if I had said yes, I doubt he would have let me do anything about it.

"Shall we proceed then?" he asked. I just nodded my head and let him lead me in the direction of wherever Felix went off to.

When we caught up with him, we were at, what I assumed to be, an airport.

"Is the girl ready to go now?" Felix asked.

"The girl has a name," I said angrily.

"Enlighten us then," Felix replied. Now I'm in deep shit. There was no way in hell anyone was finding out my real name, so I had to think quick otherwise Felix and what's-his-face would probably think I was an airhead.

"Roxanne," I answered. "My name's Roxanne."

"Well, Roxanne," what's-his-face said, "let's get going, shall we?" We then proceeded to board the small airplane before taking off towards my new home.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again all of you for reading my story, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also I'm not going to make any promises about updating anymore considering I clearly never live up to them. Reviews are much appreciated :)<strong>

**Also, for progress on my stories feel free to check out my livejournal for updates (link in my profile). Also if you have any questions regarding any of my stories feel free to pm me or message me on Tumblr (link also in my profile) as I will gladly answer any and all questions as best as I can.**

**~sydni**


End file.
